csifandomcom-20200225-history
Under Suspicion
Under Suspicion is the sixth episode in season four of . Synopsis The CSIs must race against time when all evidence in a murder case points to Horatio. When a murdered woman is discovered, Horatio admits that he was seeing her and that he was the last person to see her alive. Although the evidence logically points to Horatio as the killer, our CSIs must now dig deeper to find the real killer and learn who would have the motive and the method to frame him. Plot Two high school girls are driving along a bridge when their car suddenly spins out of control and plunges into the water. When they are rescued, the body of a third woman is discovered. Horatio is shocked when he recognizes her as Rachel Turner, a woman he's been seeing. He tells Tripp that he was the last one to see her alive and takes himself off the case, handing Tripp his badge and his gun. At the autopsy, Alexx tells Horatio that Rachel bled to death after being stabbed repeatedly. Calleigh and Ryan go over Rachel's apartment and Calleigh notes that one of the wine glasses from Rachel's dinner with Horatio two nights ago is missing. There's blood on the table, and the CSIs take a sample of it back to the lab. Delko discovers puncture marks on the tire of the car that went over the bridge--someone used a spike strip on it. Valera analyzes the blood from Rachel's apartment and reports that it's Horatio's. Tripp questions his friend, even delving into Yelina's whereabouts, but Horatio is cagey, just telling him Yelina is "safe from harm." Ryan and Delko return to the scene of the car's plunge and discover Hummer-sized tire tracks right by the place where the car went over. The spike strip is gone. Back at the lab, Calleigh analyzes the blood sample and finds traces of anti-coagulant in it. She confronts Horatio about what happened in New York, telling him that someone is trying to frame him. He tells her he was stabbed badly in New York ten years before, while working to catch Walter Dresden, a killer who locked children in closets while he tortured their parents to death. Dresden escaped, but Horatio "embarrassed" him, so he's back for revenge. Delko is able to get trace off the tire tracks which proves to be tarmac. Delko hunts down the car rental agency at the airport that rented the Hummer out, and using GPS, traces it to the Gables--the community Jennifer Wilson is living in. Horatio tells her Dresden is back and has her put back into hiding. Calleigh brings Ryan the Wilson case file left on Horatio's desk a few weeks ago, and they trace it from an ME assistant, who got it from a Detective Matt Phillips. Phillips didn't give the assistant the file--his badge and ID were stolen out of his car when he was meeting his mistress and he didn't report it. Tripp impounds Phillips' car and the CSIs discover a red carpet fiber in it. The fiber is actually made up of three different colors to make the red color, and is being used in a new condo development close to the CSI offices. Horatio races there only to find Dresden waiting for him. Horatio gets off a punch--a direct hit to Dresden's face--but the man escapes, leaving Horatio with a big blood pool--the scene of Rachel's murder--just as the police arrive. Stetler thinks Horatio was coming to clean up the crime scene and arrests him. Ryan discovers Dresden's escape route--a large construction tube--and Delko finds the murder weapon, a knife with a convenient clear print. While Ryan goes over the evidence in the lab and discovers a small electronic device--something Dresden had on him--Delko purchases 27 grams of pot from his dealer. Calleigh asks Natalia Boa Vista to run the blood on Horatio's knuckles from his punch to Dresden's face against her database. Natalia hedges, but Calleigh promises to keep it quiet. Ryan and Delko put together that Redsen used glycerin to lift Horatio's print from the wine glass he used at Rachel's and put it on the knife, proving that it's a forgery. Delko returns Horatio's badge and gun to him. Dresden corners Calleigh and tells her to ask Horatio about Jennifer Wilson's parents, but he runs off before she can apprehend him. Calleigh confronts Horatio, who admits his partner was having an affair with Jennifer Wilson's mother. Horatio left New York so that he wouldn't have to answer questions about his partner's affair. Natalia Boa Vista finds blood matches to several other murders in the Miami area. All the victims used the same company to install security systems. Ryan and Horatio track Dresden down to his latest install and arrest him. Dresden denies killing the Wilson family, but Horatio is confident--they've got evidence on him for a murder in Orlando. But when the case is given to Judge Joseph Ratner, a judge with a grudge against Horatio and his team, Horatio faces a terrible reversal of fortune. Ratner decides the evidence in the case is biased and throws it out, freeing Dresden who smirks at Horatio as he's released. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *William Allen Young as Judge Joseph Ratner * Lauren Mayhew as Stephanie * Shani Pride as Lisa * Kimberly Page as Rachel Turner * Patrick Fischler as Vince Nolan * Eric Steinberg as Daniel Vance * Alexandra Lydon as Jennifer Wilson * Haley Ramm as 9-Year-Old Jennifer Wilson * Greg Dohanic as Foster * Mailon Rivera as Det. Matt Phillips * Damian Young as Walter Resden * Jeremiah W. Birkett as Johnny * Tai Reid as Father * Richard Varga as State Attorney See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes